So Shall it Be!
by Coco Apple
Summary: Chapter 6 up! What would happen if you were sucked into a world you wished you could be in, and a Angel gave you a gift? R
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

"Star, watch out!" someone shouted at her she turned around, as a Orc was lifting up there ax she blocked with her sword and jumped back with a sigh, she smiled.

"Thanks!" she shouted at the man who helped her before. "Hold him off will you!"

He nodded and ran into attack him, and she closed her eyes as the gravity around her lifted the wind picked up and sent it flying towards the beastman like paper the beastman died, as the wind cut him, he sent the ax at Star scraping her arm she only lost a few life points. "That was a close one huh, Al?" She looked over at her friend he nodded.

He was known as Aladwar an Elvaan Samurai, wielder of the Onimaru. "You got to be more careful when you train in the arts of the Red Mage!" he looked around the age of 18, he's long blond hair put back into a pigtail, he had Samurai armor called 'Saotome armor' a rare armor for the Samurai. "Alright Star?"

The girl who's nickname was 'Star' was known as Starchiko a Mithra Red Mage, great with casting healing and damaging spells and pretty dang good with dual wielding swords! "I know Al, you've already told me before!" she looked around the age of 17, her hair also placed back in a ponytail but a littie one her brown hair was only a littie past her neck, her tunic hood was down as her catears twitched her sighed. "Sorry about that." she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm kinda moody today!"

"Why's that?" he asked her sitting down in the grass holding his Katana in his hands placing it beside him.

"You know it's my birthday and all right?" She asked him, he just sat their blank face. "Gah, you forgot didn't you!"

"No no, of course not!" he said to her calming her down a bit. "Continue on what you were saying." he sat back and listened.

"Mom is working, Dad is working, Littie brother and two sisters they're all going to some pumpkin patch at a barn." she fumed sitting down. "And sadly I have to logout in about...three minutes."

Aladwar stould up. "Then lets head back to Sanadoria." and with that they walked back to the kingdom of Sanadoria!

Star kneeled and started to disappear. "See you later, Al thanks for the help!" she said as she disappeared.

-After-in the real world-

A girl stretched as she stood up from a computer screen, her hair short and brown hair with red streaks going threw them, and when the light hit's her head you can see it turn white. She looked around the age of 15 her name was 'Akina Ichijo' she looked over seeing her mom leave for work. _'Man, if only they stayed home today..'_ she thought and looked behind her seeing her older sister.

"Akina, it's my turn online!"

"Fine fine, Somni I'm getting off!" she said walking away from the computer sighing. "If only..." she sat down on her bed and layed on it. "If only...the world were like Final Fantasy XI...life would be more interesting then this!" placing her hand onto her forehead she seemed tired so she fell asleep.

"Akina, wake up!"

Akina sat up seeing her brother in his coat and everything. "We're leaving, lock the doors!"

"Fine...okay...bye." she said to him half asleep and looked at the clock she had been asleep for two hours. "There leaving I can get back on!" she stopped herself. "I have a better idea." she walked towards the kitchen.

-Else-where-in the real world Al's-side-

A boy no older then 16 stood from his computer screen sighing. "I can't believe I forgot it was her birthday!" he yes was Aladwar from the game, his real name was 'Tairoru Kariganu' his hair was brownish-blondish not to tall not to short but just in the middle size, his blue eyes darted to the outside of his door. "Since I'm off for a bit I guess I can go make something to eat!" yes he was thinking of Sushi he walked toward the kitchen to make his supper.

-Real-world-Akina-side-

She finished lighting the candle on her cupcake she made. "I wish...I wish everything, around me was Vana'diel...heck I wish my life was like Final Fantasy XI!" she blew out the candle and the smoke lifted into the air disappearing. "If only it were like it." she placed the cupcake into the refrigerator and walked back over to her computer sitting down and clicked onto 'Playonline' icon as soon as it started to log her on and she clicked the 'play button' the screen glew with an 'error' she sighed. "Dang these errors!" she clicked retry and it disappeared 'connecting to Final Fantasy XI' the screen glew a littie too bright so Akina touched the screen to fix the color but her hand went into the screen! "What the heck?" she tried to pull it out but it sucked her in!

-After-math-inside!-

_"Hnn...What?"_

She sat up everything around her pitch black not knowing what the heck was going on.

"Where am I...?" something appeared in front of her, a glowing lady.  
"Who are you?" she asked but it did not speak placing her hands on top of Akina, her appearance changed to her Final Fantasy XI Self but a bit different she wasn't wearing her tunic just the under clothes. "I'm Starchiko?" her reflection seen in a darkish-light cat ears and tail shown. "Why, do I look like my other self?" (**A/N: Yes I call Starchiko my otherself**.) Akina look up at the glowing lady who was supposedly an angel. "I'm asking so many questions why won't you answer!"

The angel lifted her hand up showing to glowing white feathers placing them onto Akina's back they went into her. "What the-?" Akina felt a pain go threw her she fell to her knees. (Note: What's coming will connect to my storyline in future chapters!) "Ah...!" she shouted as white wings came out of her back. "Why the heck.do I have wings?" she asked one last question and the angel disappeared, and another bright light appeared knocking Akina out.

"Kupo, wake up!"

Akina woke up slowly wings still on her back they twitched as she sat up looking in front of her was. "Kyupo!" (Moogles name) she shouted seeing her Moogle jump.

"Your okay, Kupo!" Kyupo said gleefully. "You been asleep for hours Miss. Starchiko, Kupo!"

_'That's right I'll have to answer to Starchiko now.'_ she rubbed her head. "What an odd dream, I'm having..."

"This isn't a dream, this is all real!" Kyupo said to her, as she stood from the bed. "How are you going to go outside, kupo?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked, Kyupo pointed to her back her wings still there. "Gah, where's my tunic Kyupo!"

"In your armor box!" Kyupo said, she rushed over to her box.

"Thank you!" she placed it on over her putting her hood on, it hid her wings! "There we go, perfect now then!" she turned around to Kyupo. "I need to send someone a quick message how do I do that!"

"Here!" he handed her a small orb looking thing. "Send a message on your communicator, Kupo!" (**A/N: Use your imagination.**)

"Erm...okay." Starchiko sweatdroped as she typed in _'Aladwar'_ and searched he was offline. "Good I gotta warn him not to completely log on next time!" she quickly typed it in but her communicator pinged with someone coming online...it was Aladwar. "Oh shoot!" she quickly typed it in and sent it!

-Tairoru's side-

'Ping'

Tairoru looked at the screen right before he clicked play. _"A message from Star?"_ he shrugged. _"I'll check it as soon as I log on!"_ he clicked play; as soon as he did the error appeared. "Sometimes I get aggravated vary easy from logging on." he tapped his foot as it connected him to Final Fantasy XI, the screen glew. "What's this?" he felt a littie cold as the wind around him picked up and something, pulled him in. "What the heck?" was the last thing you heard before he completely disappeared from sight.

-Star's side-

"Aladwar is now online, Kupo." Kyupo confirmed and Starchiko stood up quickly.

"Where is he?" she asked strictly.

"He's in North Sanadoria the same area you are, Kupo!" Kyupo said, and Star turned around as fast as she could run to the door. "Kupo, you want to go outside the mog house?"

"Yes, quickly!" she said, and the door opened and she ran outside and around the corner. "Please let him be okay!" she whispered to herself running past people she never knew unconscious they all were. "Everyone...who plays the game is knocked out..." she searched then remembered they were in West Ronfaure he had to be at the zone! "Al?" she stopped at the stone wall seeing him unconscious on the ground his Katana still connected to his Saotome armor, she ran over to him stopping bending down to him. "Al, wake up please!" she then remembered she was a red mage and all she closed her eyes. "Oh, mighty flowing blue sky give me your blessingsHeal!" she shouted as a light purple light surrounded Aladwar and he coughed. "Al?" she bent down beside him, as he sat up rubbing his head.

Aladwar gained his vision, and looked at his hand wearing his Saotome armor? "Uh..." he put his hands onto his ears, wide-eyed was his expression. "Why do I have Elvaan ears!"

"Al calm down." she said to him, he looked over to her blinking. "I can explain all this."

He sat there as she explained the whole wish she made. (_She didn't tell him about the whole angel appearing thing._) "Oh okay, so the wish did this?"

"It seems like it...that's what Kyupo told Me." she stood up. "Come on, we got to go back to my mog house!" Aladwar nodded then stopped.

"Can I enter your mog house?" he asked.

"Yea, a guest into my mog house tis alright!" she said to him. "Besides, this is our new life we have to figer out how to live here!"

"Okay."

And with that they ran towards the Mog House hoping to find out more on living in a world that's not even there.

* * *

**_This is just the beginning for Starchiko and Aladwar and there friends; find out what there going to do next in 'So Shall it be'_**

**_P.S. The Angel wings have a meaning trust me, and I shall add more people :o and if you wish to be in the story give me a comment, and your FFXI name, and In real life description!_**

**_♪Kaname Kururugi_**


	2. Chapter 2 New Life and Shopping

_**Thefrogkiller: Thank you for the review! You might see your name in this chapter.**_

_**Pyste: Exactly what I meant when "In real life" description!**_

_**Vivi: I noticed I did that as well as soon as I posted it! -; And the 'A/N' in the story are only there so people don't get confused so I must say I will continue putting A/N in the story. And Hey! Just because you said that doesn't mean you won't be in the story! P.S. The names are completely real Aladwar/ Is real Starchiko/ Is Me.**_

_**Hand Man 21: Like I told Vivi I noticed them, and I ment to put "'tis" in there I say that all the time, and this is supposed to be just like the character's in game I'm taking there attitude and making it more realalistice!**_

**T.T when I wrote chapter 1 I was on writers block**

_**I shall TRY and place ya'll in this chapter hopefully!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter for you all!  
-•-  
Big maybe on the main character's.**_

_**-•-  
But for now.  
StarchikoMain**_

_**AladwarMain**_

_**AlexeiaMain**_

_**KuromayMain**_

_**•-•And now•-•**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**New Life and Shopping.

* * *

**_

"Kyupo, I'm home!" Starchiko announced as she opened her mog house doors. "Come on in Al!" she said as she walked toward her bed.

Aladwar nodded and started into the room but fell back as seeing he couldn't get into the house.

"What are you doing on the ground Al?" Starchiko asked as she leaned against her wall of the mog house.

"I can't get inside." Aladwar said with a twitch.

"Kyupo, why can't Al come in?" Starchiko asked him.

Kyupo checked Aladwar out, and nodded. "You forgot to invite him in!" Kyupo said waving his arm!

"Oh, I see...well I invite Al into my mog house!" Starchiko said as she re-opened the door and this time didn't have a problem with letting him in. "Now then..." she turned back around to her moogle. "Kyupo...did my birthday wish do this?"

"I don't think so, Kupo!"

"Then what was it?" Aladwar asked as confused as Starchiko.

"I don't really know...Kupo.." Kyupo said as if he given up.

"Well is there anyway to find out!" Starchiko said as she un-leaned from the wall.

"There is one way, Kupo!" Kyumo said to them.

"What's that?" Aladwar asked this time placing his Katana against the wall standing up.

"You need to go to Bastok." Kyupo said as he landed on the ground. "Kupo, that's all I can say."

"Why?" Starchiko sounded clueless.

"I guess to check it out over there?" Aladwar said while placing his Katana back onto his armor belt.

"Wait a second Al!"

"What is it, Star?" Aladwar asked while turning to her.

"Don't you think we should stock up on potions and food?" Starchiko asked as she was kneeling down to her weapons box. "I have some in here, but it's not enough to get to Bastok."

"Come on Star, it's Windurst we can get there real easy!" Aladwar said, but Starchiko shook her head.

"Sense now we are intact with everything here, we can easily die at the hands of the beastmen." Starchiko said as her bangs covered her eyes. "And everyone else who's playing or was playing will soon enough realise what's going on."

Aladwar let out a defeated sigh. "Well, you have a point." he turned to the door. "Meet me at the action house tomorrow morning."

"What?" Starchiko asked questionable.

Aladwar looked back at her. "You should get some sleep, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"But Al wait a second!" she stood up "It's only 9:00, don't you think we should go get supplies?"

Al thought for a second. "Sure."

**-Outside-**

"Looks like everyone's gone back to what they were doing..." Starchiko said as she looked back at him. "You get the food i'll get the Potion and other things." she pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's a list of things."

Aladwar looked down at the paper and nodded. "Good, looks like everything we need on our journey!"

"Alright, see you in a bit!" Starchiko said to him waving and running off. "I'll meet you back at the fountain in a while!"

"Bye!" Aladwar shouted back, as he turned the other way towards the action house.

**-Starchiko-**

"Lets see..." she scanned the labels. "Potion, Antidote...Ah here we are!" she pointed at a bottle. "Seven Elixirs please and three Antidotes please."

"That will be,11,000 gil please." _(A/N: I didn't know how much it would be..)_

Starchiko looked down into her pocket, good thing she had tons of gil with her. "Here you go!" she placed the money onto the counter and took the Antidotes and Elixirs and placed them into her bag. "Thank you."

"Hey Star!"

"Hmm?" Starchiko turned around seeing.."L-Lexia!"

"I see your stocking up on stuff!" Alexeia said as she smiled.

Alexeia had blond hair pulled back into a pony tail looking around 18 a bit taller then Star but not much she wore Nobles and had a staff on her back.

"Yea, I'm going on a journey with Al." Starchiko said turning around toward her.

"I see." Alexeia said as sighed.

"What's wrong?" Starchiko asked as she tilted her head.

"Something weird happened."

"Weird happened?" Starchiko asked questionable.

"Yea, when I logged on I like passed out and woke up in my mog house...this is a dream right?" Alexeia asked her, as Starchiko shook her head.

"No, this isn't a dream it's really happening.." Starchiko whispered, and Alexeia shot her head up.

"Pinch me!" Alexeia said, Starchiko blinked.

"Um, alright." Starchiko said as she pinched her.

"Ouch, alright your right this is real.." Alexeia looked up. "Can I come with you guys?"

"What?"

"Can I go with you and Al on your journey?" Alexeia asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!" Starchiko said with a smile.

"Yay! Thank you!" Alexeia said jumping then turned around. "Are you still shopping?"

"No no!" Starchiko said as she placed the bag onto her back. "Just finished!"

"Okay then!" Alexeia turned around. "We should head back, where are you meeting Al?"

"At the fountain near the mog houses." Starchiko said pushing open the door. "Let's go!"

"Alright!" Alexeia said running with her back toward the fountain.

_-Fountain-_

"You sure got enough stuff for the trip." Alexeia said as she took out them and looked at them. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Bastok."

"Why so much stuff, you can get there easy!" Alexeia said.

"Like I told Al, We can die real easy now so I'm not taking any chances." Starchiko said placing the Antidotes up.

"Niiii-channn!" _(A/N: Nii-chanSister! Just read on!)_

Starchiko looked behind her. "Kuro!"

"Who?" Alexeia asked as she looked back, seeing Aladwar and Kuromay running toward them.

"Nii-chan, hiya!" Kuromay said stopping.

"I ran into her while shopping for food." Aladwar said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So she came with me."

Kuromay looked exactly like Starchiko so they were 'twin sisters' in the game, she wore a Windurst Aketon and had a Windurst dagger.

"Hey Al." Alexeia said waving.

"Hey there Lexia." Aladwar said placing the food down next to Starchiko. "I take it that this is everyone?"

"Not quit." Starchiko said standing up. "We need Summoner and a Monk but where can we get them on short notice?"

"Why not ask around?" Kuromay asked as she put her arms behind her back.

"Okay, everyone has 30 minutes this time." Starchiko said turning around.

"Good idea, see you guys then!"

_-30 minutes later-_

"Any luck?" Alexeia asked Kuromay who shook her head.

"Nope, no luck." Kuromay said sitting down on the stone bench.

"Kuro, Lexia!"

"Hey Star, any luck?" Alexeia asked.

"Yea, found a Summoner/Red Mage!" Starchiko said stepping to the side.

"Hello I'm Angelsheart." Angelsheart said as she bowed.

"Angelsheart is to long I'll call you Angel okay?" Kuromay asked Angelsheart nodded.

"Okay!" Angelsheart said as her ears twitched.

"I wonder if Al found anyone.." Starchiko thought as she heard a yell.

"Hey guys!"

"Al, hey any luck?" Starchiko asked turning around.

"Yea, I sure did!"

"Hello there!" Out of nowhere someone hug Starchiko.

"Ah!" she yelled turning around seeing a Hume. "Hello..?"

Aladwar growled and stood between Starchiko and the Hume. "This is Pyste."

"Hello!" Pyste said as he waved.

"He's a Monk/Warrior." Aladwar explained. "And he seems to love giving hugs to random people."

"Yea, sure do." Pyste said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well we're a party now so it's okay for me to give hugs!"

"I guess so.." Starchiko replied as a weird silence came in the party. "I guess we should all meet at the action house tomorrow morning?"

"Yea, good idea." Everyone replied as they began to the mog house area.

"See you guys tomorrow." Starchiko said as she waved and started to pick up the bag of Elixirs and antidotes. "Well then see you tomorrow, Al."

"Wait a second, Star!" Aladwar shouted making her stop.

"Hmm?" Starchiko turned around.

"Here, I got something for you." Aladwar said as he searched his stuff. "Here it is!" he handed her something.

"A ring?" Starchiko's ears twitched as she tilted her head.

"It's a bone ring even though it's low and all it should help you." Aladwar said as she put it on.

"Thank you, Al!" Starchiko said smiling and turning around but stopped as she was turned around. "Al?"

Aladwar placed a small kiss on her head. "Good night, Star." Aladwar said as he walked off with the food bag leaving Starchiko they're blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Al.." She whispered as she shook off the blush. _"That was weird..."_

* * *

_**Finally Chapter 2! I know it may seem short but I think I've sort of improved in the typing area! Well I'm sorry for those who were not in the chapter; I shall see you next time!**_

_**-♪ Karen Kano**_


	3. Chapter 3 Long Falls, Close Calls

_**Pyste- XD that's what I was trying to do.**_

_**Vivli- I did seem rushy in last chapter, only because I'm under so much pressure! And I'm trying my hardest on this, And if I got sucked into a fantasy world I'd be freaking out!**_

_**Thefrogkiller- Heh heh, I saw that as soon as I posted it! Glad you liked it though!**_

_**Edge22- Hehe, arigatou for saying that! But I'm sorry I cannot place you into this story. Tell the truth it was hard putting Pyste and Angelsheart into the story. (;-;/ I'm sorry.) XD LOL that would make the story funny I might just do that!**_

_**Everyone I'm only putting the people I know now from the server Carbuncle! Gomen ;-;' But I am only keeping Pyste and Angelsheart in the story!**_

_**Main characters.**  
_-•-  
Starchiko-Main

Aladwar-Main

Alexeia-Main

Kuromay-Main

Pyste-Equal-Main

Angelsheart-Equal-Main

-•-  
_Chapter 3_

_Long Falls, Close Calls_

* * *

_"Where am I...?"_ Starchiko sat up rubbing her head. "I-I know this place!" she instantly opened her eyes full.

Nothing but darkness, for miles as far as she could see.

"The same place I woke up when I was placed into this world." Starchiko saw a flash of light behind her she looked back. "It's you." the glowing girl stood infrount of her. "I'm dreaming right?"

The glowing girl nodded her head in a yes.

Starchiko turned around to her. "What's your name?" she asked as she saw the glowing girl move her mouth.

"Altana..."

"Altana?" Starchiko questioned in her voice but shook it away. "What are you?" Starchiko asked. "You look like some type of angel?"

Altana looked up at her and nodded.

"So your an angel?" Starchiko took off her tunic. "Then, why did you give me these wings?" Starchiko asked as the white wings showed fully.

"In the future...those wings...will save you and your friends...who are seeking a way back to your world." Altana said. "But you must save this world from disappearing."

"Disappearing?" Starchiko sounded a bit shocked in her voice. "What do you mean, disappearing?"

"Vana' Diel, is slowly disappearing..."

"But what do you mean?"

Altana started to disappear. "Wait Altana!"

"Miss. Starchiko Kupo!" "Wake up!"

Starchiko opened her eyes slowly. "I'm up...I'm up stop shouting!" she said rubbing her head. "Kyupo, why did you wake me up at...06:07?"

"Kupo, you told me too!" Surprised moogles never got sleepy, Starchiko got up.

"Thanks." Starchiko said as she brushed her hair and placed her hair up into a ponytail. "I still have to pack the Elixirs and Antidotes!" she said as she rushed to her bag placing it onto her bed and taking out the Elixirs and Antidotes placing them onto her table. "There we go...I have to meet everyone at the Auction House later, Kyupo."

"You are leaving now in 56 minutes!"

"Thanks, Kyupo I'll be back soon!" Starchiko said as she opened the door to the outside.

Starchiko went outside of her mog house looking around, it was early in the morning and all but still no one was outside. "Wow, this really is reality everyone's either asleep or out of town!" Starchiko said as she patted the top of her Strider Swords on her belt. "I should get started!"

_-•West Ronfaure•-_

_"Practice with dual wielding, won't be easy."_ Starchiko thought as she took her two swords off her belt and got used to them and started swinging them at a near by tree. _"This is harder then it looks."_ she thought breathing hard as she put her swords up starting back towards Sanadoria she stopped._ "My wings, are meant to help people?"_ she placed her arm over her shoulder. _"I thought she cursed me for something...I guess I was wrong."_ she sighed as she looked at the path they would be going on anytime.

"Star?"

Starchiko looked back behind her. "Good Morning, Lexia." Starchiko said as she snapped out of it.

"I had a dream, Star..." Alexeia said looking down in the grass. "A glowing Angel, appeared..."

A glowing Angel? Could it be Altana? "A glowing angel, really?"

"It did something to me, can you keep a secret?" Alexeia asked, and Starchiko nodded. "Come with me!"

Alexeia led Starchiko to a small pond in the middle of nowhere. "What is it you wanted to tell me, Lexia?"

Alexeia had taken off her Nobles. "Look.." Alexeia's back showed a Aqua marine-ish color wings. "I woke up with these."

"Lexia, I understand..." Starchiko admitted. "The glowing girl in your dream, is the Angel Altana..."

"Altana!" Alexeia couldn't believe what she just heard! "But Star how can you know, her..."

"Because she gave me wings as well, but white wings." Starchiko turned around. "I think everyone is waiting on use, please tell them I went to my mog house to get my bag." Starchiko started running then stopped. "And Lexia?"

"Yes?" Alexeia looked up.

"Please don't tell anyone, not even Al." Starchiko said as she ran off toward the city.

"I promise." Alexeia said as she placed her Nobles back on.

-Sanadoria-

"Jee, what's taking them so long?" Kuromay asked as she paced. "There over five minutes late!"

"Kuro, please calm down." Aladwar said as he looked threw the Auction house. "I'm sure Lexia, and Star just over slept."

"Are you sure Al, because I think I see Star running toward the mog house." Pyste said pointing.

"That's Star alright." Aladwar said then shouted. "Star, where are you going?"

Starchiko stopped running turning around. "To get my bag, I'll be there in a minute!" she shouted back and started running again.

"I see, well then now where's Lexia?" Aladwar asked placing he crossed his arms over.

"Right behind you!" Alexeia said as she stopped running.

"Where were you?" Aladwar asked looking down at her.

"Star and I were out practicing." Lexeia lied as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Oh I see." Aladwar said looking back up seeing Starchiko running out of breath. "Slow down!"

"I'm okay!" Starchiko said as she stopped huffing for air. "Well, hehe let's get going!"

"Hold on a minute!"

Starchiko stopped looking back. "Y-Yes?"

"Where were you just a minute ago?" Aladwar asked raising a brow.

"Out for a walk?" Starchiko blinked.

"That's funny, Lexia said you two were practicing." Aladwar said eyeing the two as if they were two children in trouble.

"Well, that's the funny thing!" Starchiko said rubbing the back of her neck. "We were practicing then went for a walk!"

"Star, are you lying to me?" Aladwar asked her looking down at her.

"Al, I..." Starchiko looked down. "I promise, I'm not lying."

It became quiet. "Yea...well we're burning day light let's get going!" Angelsheart said snapping the group out of it.

"Right, let's go everyone." Starchiko said as her heart felt like an arrow went right threw it. _"I can't believe I just lied to Al, but he can't know."_

"Let's get a chocobo!" Kuromay said running towards the stables.

"Okay!" Everyone else said running towards the stables.

"To ride a chocobo it will be 85 gil." The Stable chocobo owner said.

"We have enough for everyone, here!" Angelsheart handed the money to the Chocobo owner.

"Okay, your chocobo's are ready!" The Chocobo owner said walking off. "But do not be surprised that it might run home tired."

"Yes, first time ever riding a chocobo!" Alexeia said smiling. "What I've always wanted to ride one for real!" Alexeia said getting onto the chocobo.

"Well, if it's like riding a horse this will be easy!" Starchiko said getting onto her chocobo. "It feels kinda weird though!"

"I agree!" everyone else said as they took there rains.

"Let's get going!" Pyste said as he began then Starchiko then so on.

"We should stop for the night in the Konschtat Highlands next to the dome." Aladwar said as they continued to ride.

"Come on we can get there real easy over night even if our chocobos get tired!" Pyste said back at Aladwar.

"Well..Whatever is fine with me." Aladwar said as he steadyed his chocobo.

"How about North Gustaberg?" Starchiko subjected.

"Even though it close to Bastok, I think that's a pretty good idea." Aladwar said nodding. "Next to that waterfall it will be good."

"Yea!" Starchiko said as they entered La Theine Plateau. "By the way it looks, I think it's going to rain."

"Great." Kuromay said sighing. "We're going to get there soon right?"

"There's Valkurm Dunes then Konschtat Highlands it should be around 9:00 by the time we get there." Alexeia said with a sudden stop.

"What's wrong Lexia?" Starchiko asked clueless.

"Is that...Eka!" Alexeia asked seeing the fainted Elvaan on the ground the group quickly went over to her.

"Whoa, whoa Chocobo." Angelsheart said getting off bending down checking Eka out. "She's alright, seems to have just fainted." Angelsheart reported standing up closing her eyes she started to cast Cure. "Heal!" she shouted as the purple light went over Eka, but she didn't move. "That's odd."

"Is she alright?" Starchiko asked looking down from her chocobo at them.

"She's either Knocked out completely or asleep." Angelsheart said looking back down at Eka, and then shrugged. "I'm a Summoner that's all I know."

"Let me try something stand back." Starchiko said to them, getting off her Chocobo. "Water." Starchiko said as water formed in her hand she threw the water into Eka face, who sat up quickly.

Eka coughed hard. "Hey, what was that for?" Eka asked as she looked up. "What the...I'm dreaming again."

"Eka, um...come with us." Starchiko said helping her up.

Eka blinked and did so, she dusted off her gear. "Please explain..." She said getting onto the back of Aladwar's Chocobo.

"Well...you see.." Starchiko began and told Eka about everything that happened how she was in Vana'diel.

"Wow that makes my head hurt." Eka said as they rod across the plains.

Eka looked around 19-ish and wore Valor and Adaman gear she had a sword on her belt and was real tall.

"We're almost to the dunes, we're going to Bastok to see what's going on there." Starchiko said as they entered from the grassy plains to the Dusty beach. "By the way the sun looks I think we're just alittie over time so it should be around 10:30 before we reach North Gustaberg."

"It takes longer then expected hmm?" Pyste asked they all nodded. "Well the sooner we get to Bastok the better."

"Why is it you need to get to Bastok, Pyste?" Aladwar asked him.

"I was planning on going there earlier." Pyste said smirking. "But waited and came with you guys!"

"I see." Aladwar said turning his chocobo right.

"Hey Nii-chan?" Kuromay rode her Chocobo next to Starchiko.

"Y-Yea, Kuro?" Starchiko asked as she was knocked back into Reality.

"Tell the truth, did something happen between you and Al?" Kuromay asked as she noticed Starchiko blush. "Then something did happen!"

"Kuro, nothing happened!" Starchiko said blinking remembering the other night. "Eee-eee-eee that's right he kissed me!" Starchiko was shaking her head.

"N-Nii-chan are you okay?" Kuromay asked blinking over at her twin.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Starchiko said riding ahead.

_"Hmm, what's gotten into her."_ Kuromay thought.

_-Two hours later-_

"Kya, I'm so tired!" Kuromay said yawning looking from the cliff of North Gustaberg full moon up in the sky shined and reflected on the waterfall.

"I never thought this dusty land could be so pretty!" Starchiko said looking out at North Gustaburg, next to the small fire they started she then realized. "Hey Al?"

"Yes, Star?" Aladwar looked up from the fire.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" She asked and eyed Alexeia then looked back over at Aladwar who stood up.

"Sure." Aladwar said walking over toward her as she walked away from the campsite then stopped next to a rock close to the cliff.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Starchiko said as Aladwar looked clueless. "Sorry, For what?"

"I lied to you back in Sanadoria!" She admitted turning around. "I'm sorry okay?" she began walking back to the camp.

"Wait a second Star!" Aladwar said grabbing her arm. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I had too, okay!" Starchiko said with a snap. "I can't tell you why."

"But lying to me?" Aladwar shook his head.

"Al, I didn't want to...I just had too." Starchiko said still standing there looking down with her ears down as well. "I wish I could take it back-" she looked back at him, noticing a shadow she pulled her arm away from his arm. "Thunder!" she shouted pointing her index finger then blinked it hit a beastman right behind Aladwar. _"That was close..."_ she thought as she turned back around from the beastman to Aladwar.

"Star it's okay...whatever it is." Aladwar turned around his back facing her. "Keep it a secret." Aladwar began walking back towards the camp.

"Okay." Starchiko began walking back as well but didn't notice the beastman standing up behind her lifting up his sword it took one step kicking a small rock hitting Starchikos foot making her stop and look back as soon as it swung down. "Ah!" she was hit and pushed towards the edge of the cliff.

"Star!" Aladwar noticed her trying to keep her balance but it was no use she fell off the cliff head first, he quickly ran to the cliff slashing the beastman with his katana killing it he looked down seeing her falling. "Star!"

Starchiko looked at the ground she was about to hit and random flash backs past threw her head. "Your wings will save you..." those word rang in her head making her shout forcing her wings out of her clock ripping it she caught the wind under her wings and landed safely.

"Wings?" Aladwar staired at her in disbelief. "Is that...what's she's keeping secret from me?"

Starchiko looked up at Aladwar seeing the shocked twisted look she ran then jumped and flew off.

"Star, come back!" Aladwar shouted seeing her flying towards Bastok.

* * *

_**So I decided to write this chapter after the idea just like popped in my head! Well I sure hope you liked this all Drama like chapter! Don't miss next Chapter of So Shall it Be!**_

_**-Karen Kano**_


	4. Chapter 4 True Friends

_**xx Wow only one review! That hurts but I'm going to continue this chapter might not be the best!  
Main characters.**_  
_**-  
Starchiko-Main**_

_**Aladwar-Main**_

_**Alexeia-Main**_

_**Kuromay-Main**_

_**Eka-Main**_

_**Pyste-Equal-Main**_

_**Angelsheart-Equal-Main -  
**_

_Chapter 4_

_True Friends_

* * *

Aladwar stould there in shock why did she run away?

"Al!"

Aladwar looked back seeing Kuromay, Alexeia, Eka, Angelsheart, and Pyste stoped running seeing Starchiko no where to be found.

"Where's...Where's Nii-chan?" Kuromay asked worried, Aladwar looked away.

"Al, Where's Star?" Pyste asked looking for her.

"She flew off." Aladwar said to him.

Alexeia gasped. _'He found out..'_ she thought stepping back. "I'm going to bed."

"You can't, we have to go find Star!" Aladwar said to her.

"She'll be okay till morning, everyone looks real tired...we should get some sleep." Alexeia said walking back to camp laying on the dirt ground next to the fire as did everyone else.

Aladwar looked back at the cliff, towards the Bastok area._ "I hope you are okay...and when I see you next time."_ Aladwar turned around. _"Let me know what happened too you."_ Aladwar thought sitting down taking his katana off and placed it onto his lap falling asleep.

-•-•-

"Look is that some type of Mirthan fallen angel?"

"No, just looks likes some NPC!"

Starchiko's eyes fluttered open slowly sitting up.

"Don't move!" A voice commanded.

"I'll be okay." Starchiko said feeling the cut. "Well that stupid beastman hit me pretty bad." she thought looking over seeing a littie Tarutaru, the moonlight shined on him..but could it be? "Ethann?"

"Starry!" the blond haired tarutaru jumped onto her lap. "I didn't realise it was you with those wings on your back!" Ethann pointed out. "Come with me out of this croud!" Ethan said walking towards the mog house area.

Ethann was a bard and White Mage he wore an Opo Crown, Minstrel Coat, Bard af pants and gloves his weapon was a Swan bilbo short and always happy littie Tarutaru!' "Star, why do you have wings?" Ethann asked while walking.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get into the mog house.." Starchiko said enthering the Rent-a-Room

_-•-17 minutes later-•-_

"That story is messy!" Ethann said sitting against the wall. "And you ran away from everyone because Ally saw?"

Starchiko nodded sighing. "They probably are worried about me, but I can't go back yet.."

"Star, this doesn't sound likie you!" Ethann said standing up and pointing at her. "Once you get tons better go back to your friends!"

Starchiko blinked Ethann was angry, it made her squeal and she instantly grabbed him into a huggle. "Okay!" she said in a loud squeal. "Your so Cute!"  
_-•-•-_

Alexeia opened one eye, seeing everyone was asleep she stould up. _'Now's my chance.'_ she grabed her wand and placed it onto her back she snuck over to her chocobo. _'I know now why Star ran of, Al saw her wings so she freaked out and flew off.'_

"Lexia?"

Alexeia instantly froze looking back. "H-Hey Al!"

"Where are you going?" Aladwar asked rubbing his eyes.

"Um...to let my Chocobo get some water?" Alexeia lied but Aladwar saw right threw it. "Okay okay, I'm going to Bastok, to look for Star."

Aladwar stould up. "I'm comming with you."

"But what about everyone else?" Alexeia asked.

"I'll right them a note!" Aladwar said as he finished writting the note putting it into Pyste's hand. "Let's go before they wake up." Aladwar whispered getting onto his Chocobo.

"Kweh!" the Chocobo's yelled going off into the moonlight towards Bastok.

-•-•-

"Star, here you go!" Ethann said handing her a box. "Open it!"

Starchiko sat up rubbing her head and opening it. She smiled. "Thank you Ethann!" It was a white and blue cloak. "This will be much better then the one I ripped!" she said looking at Ethann. "Turn around I'm changing."

Ethann turned around and covered his eyes.

"Okay I'm done!" she said finishing folding her old cloak.

"Yay, now you can go to your friends!" Ethann said with a cheer.

"Yea..." Starchiko said as she walked to the door._ 'I'll have to face the shock anyway...I better just get it over with.'_ she thought opening the door as the sun came up. "Ethann you ready?"

"Yep yep!" Ethann said comming out of the room. "Let's go!" Ethann and Starchiko began for the North gate.

"Hey isn't that Ally! and...someone!" Ethann stoped while asking.

Starchiko gulped. "Now's the time to face the music." she said as she shouted. "Al, Lexia!"

They bouth instantly turned around. "Star!" Bouth Aladwar and Alexeia said turning around. "Your okay!"

"Yea, I'm fine..." Starchiko said rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry I ran away..."

"It's okay." Aladwar said.

Ethann who was now confused jumped Aladwar's back. "Hey Ally!"

"Ah! Hey Ethann!" Aladwar laughed as Alexeia blinked.

"Who?" Alexeia asked.

"Oh right Ethann, this is Alexeia!" Starchiko said pointing at the two.

"Nice to meet you!" Alexeia said smiling.

"Star, Al, Lexia!"

They all turned around seeing Eka, Kuromay, Angelsheart, and Pyste standing there. "So this where you ran off to!" Kuromay said smiling to her twin.

"So everyone's here." Starchiko said with a smile turning around. "We should look around and see what's been going on!"

"Right!"

* * *

_**I know the chapter's short but hey! The cute-over-hyper-Tarutaru made it worth reading! lol Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter of "So Shall it Be!"**_

_**Review and I Shall write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	5. Chapter 5 Promise Me

_**Main characters.  
-  
Starchiko-Main**_

_**Aladwar-Main**_

_**Alexeia-Main**_

_**Kuromay-Main**_

_**Eka-Main**_

_**Ethann-Main**_

_**Pyste-Equal-Main**_

_**Angelsheart-Equal-Main**_

-•-•-

_Chapter 5_

_Promise Me._

* * *

Starchiko walked past the fountain of the market place. "According to Kyupo something weird has happened in the market place." Starchiko said with a deep sigh. 

"Maybe we should split into groups of two!" Ethann said as he was still on Aladwar back. "And just ask around!"

Kuromay saw her chance for Starchiko and Aladwar to talk. "Ethann!"

"Yes?" Ethann looked back.

"Would you go with me?" Kuromay asked as she pluked him off of Aladwar's back.

"But-!" he was cutoff by Kuromay eyeing Starchiko and Aladwar. "I will go with you!"

"Eka's going with me!" Alexeia said smiling.

"And Pyste is going with me." Angelsheart said as they walked off.

In mere seconds everyone was gone but Aladwar or Starchiko.

"What on earth..." Starchiko started.

"...Just happened?" Aladwar finished.

Starchiko turned around. "Let's go."

"Okay." Aladwar followed behind as she began walking. "Hey Star."

"Yea?"

"I know I said I understand but...could you explain?" Aladwar asked her as she stopped. "What happened to you?"

She looked back at him. "It happened to me when I got sucked into the game..." she stopped talking hearing someone scream. "Al, we'll talk later!" she said as she reached for her swords.

"Promise me!" Aladwar said to her as he reached for his Katana.

"I Promise." she said as she ran ahead to the corner. "What the heck." she stopped in her tracks seeing different Beastmen she's never seen before attacking different people. _"This is what Kyupo meant by weird things happening in the market!"_ she thought as she looked back at Al. "We have to help!"

"Star scan them, they're to hard for you!" Aladwar said to her but she shook her head.

"I'm helping you can't change my mind." she took off her swords. "Let's go, Al."

"Wait for us!"

They both looked back. "Right let's get rid of these beastmen!" Starchiko said as she ran into attack. "We can't let anyone die!"

"I'll be the healer!" Alexeia said as Angelsheart started summoning Carbuncle.

Pyste took off his hand-to-hand weapon from his belt and ran into attack a beastmen.

"We'll help too!"

"What are your names?" Alexeia asked as she kept an eye on those fighting.

"Vivli." She also was a White Mage but was a Mithra. "I'll help you with healing!" she said taking off her wand

"Ariisha!" a Red mage Mithra. "I'll help casting with both healing and inflicting!"

"Carbuncle...attack!" Angelsheart screamed as Carbuncle ran into attack.

Ethann started playing his flute.

"Enareo!" Starchiko shouted as her blades got wind power onto them. "Let's do this." she ran into attack a monster, the sound of swords clashing could be heard threw out the city.

* * *

_**I'm letting ya'll know the Chapters are gonna be sometimes really long and really short. And See, I put those who asked to be in here, in here! lol well review and I shall write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	6. Chapter 6 Defying Gravity

_**Wow look at those reviews! Okay then answering some reviews which I hardly do now a days:**_

_ZYoshimitsu: Heh, I know my punctuation isn't very good. Tell the truth I'm not really good in language! (Go figure!) And thank you! "nee-chan," hoy, how could I say "Hello brother!" to my sister XD Anyway thanks for your review!_

_Edge22: Kya! The man mirtha thingy I don't think I'll do, but you never do know what the future holds I'm trying my best to put everyone who had requested in._

_Mr. Grae: XDD Big thank you for all your reviews! Wow, you want to be in it that bad? Well It looks like I'll have to do something about that!_

_**Thank you everyone who's read!**_  
-  
**_Main characters.  
-  
Starchiko-Main_**

**_Aladwar-Main_**

**_Alexeia-Main_**

**_Kuromay-Main_**

**_Eka-Main_**

**_Ethann-Main_**

**_Pyste-Equal-Main_**

**_Angelsheart-Equal-Main_**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Defying Gravity_

* * *

"Thunder!" Starchiko shouted as she lifted up her left sword to the heavens, a bolt of electricity came down striking a group of orcs near the mog house she looked back over at the group of white mages healing, "Keep it up you guys!" she shouted over at them as she turned back to attacking the orcs.

"Refresh Ryno," Alexeia said casting on a Dragon that had ran in to help, "Becarful out there."

"Thanks!" Ryno said turning to one of the many orcs attacking, he took off his Peregrine and turned to his dragon, Duke, "Duke attack!" he ordered and attacked as Duke attacked with his claws.

"Al try some type of pattern!" Starchiko said as she dodged an attack and hit the orc back hardly scaring it at all, "Dang it...," she murmured under her breath as she pointed her hand at it, "Bio II!" acid like stuff came out of her hand causing her to close an eye, "Anytime, Al!"

Aladwar had stopped as well as everyone around her, "What's wrong?" Starchiko asked as he pointed over towards the middle of the market place.

A person with a strange shaped hat with beads that hung from the top and dangled as they lifted up what it looked like a wooden staff with a sphere on it, a weird light came from the edge of the staff causing the orcs to suddenly stop dead in there path, waving it around in a circler motion all of the orcs growled loudly and disappear into the dark purple light coming from the wand.

Everyone stared in disbelief at the dark person dressed in dark purple, and a white jacket over there chest buttoned up nicely.

Ethann then broke the silence, "Who are you?" he asked the strange looking person who turned his attention to the small tarutaru and looked down at him smirking evilly.

"Who am I? What a foolish question little one," there voice sounded dark and evil and not at all humble, it was most likely a guy since the hat was partly over there eyes, "Don't just go around asking people that stupid question."

"He just asked you who you were," Starchiko said as she stepped in front of Ethann crossing her arms, "And you're not God so stop trying to sound like it!"

"So you're the one I'm sent here for?"

"What?" Starchiko questioned, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"That right there is none of your business," lifting the wand again it fully glew but a dark white, "You and your little friend over there have the angel Altana's DNA feathers inside you so I'm here to take that power from you, even if it kills you in the process!" he pointed the wand towards Alexeia as a weird beam shot out, Alexeia covered her face with her arms to protect herself from the beam but the pain never came, all she heard was two screams.

She un-covered her face to see the beam never hit her it had been hit and cut off before it ever touched her a big gap was in the ground where the guy was standing before, "What happened?"

Looking around Kuromay pointed up with a gasp at the sight, "Up there, Nee-chan she's-!"

Aladwar shot his head up to the sky and stared up at Starchiko, "She's drawn out her wings again, and casted Gravity."

"I get it now, her power increases!" Alexeia said with amazement in her eyes, "But wait a second."

"What?"

"Where did that guy go?" Alexeia looked back at the huge gap with a creeped out look across her face, "Now we have to becarful."

"Extremely careful." Starchiko landed back on the ground and turned to Vivi, Ariisha, and Ryno, "Thanks a bunch for helping us out."

"No problem!" Ryno said as Duke rested on the ground tired as ever.

"So what are you going to do now, Ryno-right?" Starchiko asked with an un-easy face.

"We're sticking around a bit longer before me and Duke here head off to Windurst," he crossed his arms and smiled, "The summer festival is starting soon over there."

"Really!" Starchiko gasped with sparkles in her eyes, "I love that festival so much!" sighing with different memories from the past festivals she has gone to.

"Then why don't you guys come with me?" Ryno asked as Eka, Ethan, Kuromay, Alexeia, Starchiko, and Aladwar nodded.

"Sure!" Starchiko then looked back at Pyste, "You comming with us?"

"I can't right now, I'm staying here to study Alchemy a bit," Pyste said as he went up behind her and gave her a hug, "But we'll meet up later there!"

Aladwar sighed deeply and pulled Pyste away by the ear, "Then after a good nights sleep we're going to Windrust right?"

"That's the new plan," Starchiko said turning to Aladwar, "Let's go talk so I can tell you everything that's happened," he said pulling him away from the crowd by the hand.

Stoping by the fountain she sat down on the edge next to the water and sighed, "It's really complicated, about the whole angel thing."

"I'm listening," he said as he sat down next to her.

Sighing she told him everything, about the dreams, and everything.

"Wow..," he simply said standing up, "That's really, hard for you isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I still don't know what I'm supposed to do with these powers, or wings." Starchiko sighed and looked up at the sky the moon half full, shined over the city, "But I'm going to get threw this, even; even if I don't get us back home."

Aladwar smiled down at her and turned around, "Let's go get some sleep."

Starchiko stood up but tripped on her foot causing her to fall, "Ah, look out, Al!" she said too late causing him to fall to the ground, "Ouch, ouch, ouch...," she mumbled opening her eyes she blushed sitting up getting off him, "I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's okay!" he said as he hid his blush but it was hard for him to hid it fully.

She stood up and offered him a hand, "Let's go."

He nodded as he took it and stood up he began back to the mog houses with Starchiko.

Off in the shadows on top of a building stood the dark looking person, _"I'll get your power even if it's the last thing I'll ever do."_

* * *

_**I sure hope you like this chapter! It's longer then it usually is. Or maybe that's just me! hehe well next chapter will be I think funny. Well review and I shall write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


End file.
